Gil's Gum
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil has a pack of gum he won't share and Catherine goes insane trying to get a piece. Haha. This was a dream I had last night. LOL


**Gil's Gum**

**Don't ask. I had the craziest dream last night and I just had to share it with the rest of you guys. It's pretty simple.**

**_Gil has a gum he won't share and Catherine goes insane trying to geta piece._**

**Raiting? Haha. Idk. But we've got some langauge in here! LOL.**

* * *

"Catherine, you should really try some of this gum." "Hand me a piece, will ya?" Catherine didn't look up from her paperwork, instead, she stuck out her hand and waited for him to give her a piece. When she didn't feel anything in her hand, she looked up to see him smirking. "Where is it?"

"Who said I was giving you any?"

"Ever heard sharing is caring?"

"Yes. But this gum is just too good to share."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying go to the store and buy you're own damn gum."

"GIL!" Catherine shreaked his name and looked up at him. He just smirked and blew a bubble with the gum. She rolled her eyes and got back to work.

Hours later, when their shift ended, they decided to meet up in the parking lot. Catherine was playing with her car keys when Gil walked up to her.

"So... what are your plans for today?"

"The usual. Bring Lindsey to school, stop at the store, go home and sleep."

"Sounds wonderful."

"It's better than it sounds."

"Feel like breakfast at my place?"

"Sure. Meet you after I drop off Linds?"

"Of course." They went their seperate ways and got in their cars. Catherine was passing up the store on the way to her house and remember her conversation with Gil earlier. She was really curious about this so called 'great' gum. She pulled into the parking lot and went to open the door when her cell phone rang.

"Willows."

"Mom. It's me! Where are you? I'm going to be late for school if you don't get here in the next 5 minutes!"

"Wh- it's 7:30 already?"

"Hmm mmm."

"Sorry, Linds. I'm coming."

"I'll see you in a few, Mom." Catherine hung up her phone and quickly drove to her house. Lindsey ran out of the house and jumped into the front seat. "Where WERE you?"

"Sorry. I felt like stopping at the store."

"I thought you do that AFTER you drop me off."

"Curiosity got the best of me, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"Curiosity about what?"

"Oh nothing. Just... something from work. That's all."

"Mkay. Well I'll see you later."

"Have a good day, sweety." Lindsey jumped out of the car and ran to her friends. Catherine drove back infront of the store and was about to put on her blinker signal with her cell phone rang again.

"Cath? Where are you?"

"Um... on my way to your house. Why?"

"I was starting to get worried. I thought maybe you got abducted by aliens."

"Oh please Mr. 'I love the X-Files.' Everyone knows Aliens aren't real."

"How long is it going to take you to get here? The pancakes are starting to turn into gold jello."

"I should be there... right... NOW." Catherine shut her phone and turned off the car. She walked up to his house just in time for him to open the door and let her in.

"What took you so long? Lindsey's school is only 3 minutes away from here."

"Sorry. I went to stop by the store but I-" She walked into his kitchen to find his pack of gum laying around. She smirked and went to reach for it, but he walked in and swatted her hand away.

"Ah ah ah! You should've bought you some while you were at the store!"

"I TRY, but everytime I go to GET it... someone gets in the WAY!"

"One, two, three... AWWW!" She gave him a look and noticed the table.

"Oooh. Grissom style pancakes. My favorite."

"Only the best for you, my dear."

"You're right... it... does look like gold jello."

"Well if someone wouldn't have stopped at the store..."

"Or TRIED to stop at the store." They sat down and began to eat. Gil stared down at his plate. Catherine noticed he wasn't eating. "What's wrong, Gil?"

"Cath... I'm afraid to eat it."

"Gil! It's pancakes. Just eat it!" He took his fork and poked it.

"Is it alive, Cath?"

"Would I be eating it if it were alive?"

"Good point." He began eating and she laughed.

"That's it. No more X-Files for you, buddy."

They ate, cleaned up together, and talked for a little while. Catherine got up from his sofa and smiled.

"Well Gil, thank you for the wonderful breakfast."

"I wouldn't go as far as wonderful."

"No. It was. It was just what I needed."

"Well, you're welcome." He helped her put her coat back on and opened the door for her.

"So I guess I'll just head home. Got a mess of a house to clean." Gil chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you at work."

"Bye, Gil." He watched her get in her car and drive off before he shut his door. She was driving down the road when she passed infront of the same store again. She smirked. 'No one's gonna interupt me now...' She pulled the car into the parking lot and sighed. She eyed her cell phone and and got out of the car. The minute she placed her hand on the store's door, her cell phone rang. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" People who were walking out of the store passed her and gave her a crazed look. She innocently smiled at them and yanked her cell phone out of her purse. "HELLO?"

"Catherine Marie Willows!"

"Mom..."

"Where are you? You were suppose to be here 30 minutes ago!"

"Mom, I-"

"After all the favors I've done you! Watching Lindsey, cleaning your house, taking care of dinner, and all you can say is 'Mom?'"

"I'm sorry. I'm on my way." Catherine threw her phone on the passengar seat and drove to her house. Lily stormed out of the door and yelled.

"I'm late for my shopping date with the girls!" She threw her purse into her car and started it up. Catherine stuck her head in the window and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Go and have fun."

"Oh you bet your ass I will." The second Catherine took her head out of the window, Lily put the car in reverse and flew out of the driveway. Catherine sighed and walked into the house. She threw her purse on the counter and got changed into some comfertable clothes. She got on her computer and checked her email. Once she got tired of her computer she look around her house and sighed. 'Cleaning can wait until tomorrow.' She fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She grunted and grabbed the phone.

"What?"

"Cath. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Ugh... no I just-" Gil wined as he heard a loud crash and Catherine's dirty use of language. (heheheheee)

"Catherine? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just... fell out of the bed." Gil held back his laughter and zipped up his jacket.

"Well you might want to get dressed. We've been called in."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"Thanks." Catherine dragged her feet and turned on the bathroom light. She closed her eyes and washed her face. She got dressed and went to open the door when she got drenched in rain. Gil pulled into her driveway and turned off his headlights. Catherine ran from the house with her feild kit covering her from the rain and hopped in the front seat. "How long has it been rainging?"

"Since you left." Gil popped a bubble with his gum and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Still chewing that damn gum, eh?"

"Wha- Oh. Yeah. It's addictive."

"Gil just... please. Give me a piece."

"Catherine... I don't know what to tell you."

"TELL me you'll stop acting like a baby and give me a damn piece of gum!"

"Look at you! All of this is driving you insane. I don't know you anymore."

"Gil... where are we going?"

"Err... Brass said to take a left at the stop light." They approaced an intersection with a stop sign.

"Well there's no stop light and you have to take a right."

"Catherine... I believe Brass said to take a left. I'm sure he meant to say stop sign."

"Take a right." Catherine said loudly. Gil sighed and took a right. They drove down the road in silence for a few seconds before Gil made a quick U-turn and drove back down the road; taking his left. They drove for another 5 minutes before the car started slowing down on it's own. Catherine was staring out of the window when she noticed they were coming to a stop. "Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did we stop?"

"You're a CSI, Catherine. Figure it out."

"Well it could be because of a lot of things. Flat tire, no gas, failed engine..."

"I think we ran out of gas." Catherine sighed and looked around.

"So what are we suppose to do out here?"

"I don't know." Gil popped his gum while Catherine took out her cell phone. No service. Typical. She sat there and listened to his gum popping.

"GIL! Stop!"

"What!"

"Give me a piece or stop popping it in my face!"

"I wasn't popping it in your face!"

"Yes you were!"

"No. If I were popping it in your face, I'd be doing this." He leaned over the arm rests of the Denali to where he was only a few inches away from her face. He blew a bubble and made sure it got close to her face, but didn't touch her. She was tempted to leaned forward and steal the gum out of his mouth, but she didn't want to give him a heart attack. He popped it and chewed it in her face. Still closer to her, he smirked. "THAT... would be popping it in your face."

"Hmm. Smells like strawberry."

"Guess you'll never find out because I'm-" She smirked and leaned forward. He completely stopped thinking and forgot about the gum in his mouth. She opened her mouth and smirked into the kiss when she completed her task. Gil pulled back and stared at her. She blew a bubble with his gum and laughed.

"Apple and strawberry?"

"Hmm mm. Now give it back."

"NEVER!"

"Don't make me use force." Catherine smirked and opened the door. Gil leaned back in his seat and watched her. "What are you doing?"

"If you want it back so bad, you gotta catch me."

"I'm not about to chase you in the rain for a piece of-" Catherine blew a bubble and licked her lips once it popped.

"Hmmm. Tastes good." She smirked and jumped out onto the road when Gil flew out of the Denali to catch her. He grabbed her by her waist with both of his hands when she ran by him and pulled her back to him. She looked up and smiled.

"Now that I've caught you. Hand over my gum."

"You really expect me to spit out MY piece of gum and hand it over to you, just like that?" He shook his head and backed her up until she was pressed against the side of the Denali.

"Give it to me. Now." She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not giving anything to you." She paused and brought her mouth closer to his ear. "You'll have to take it from me." He went to kiss her again when two bright lights shined on them. They both looked to their right to see Brass' car pulling up to their Denali. He ran out with an umbrella and jogged up to them.

"What are you two doing? Why aren't you in the Denali?"

"Well... ugh..." Gil went to explain when Catherine popped the gum. Brass looked over at her and pointed to her.

"Gil! Is that the gum you swore you'd share with no one?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, it is."

"How'd you get him to give it to you?" He asked Catherine who was smiling and popping her gum.

"I didn't..." Gil looked back and forth between the two and slapped his forehead.

"Wait until the guys get a load of this!"

* * *

**La end.**

**:) Haha. Yes. That was my crazy dream. It was cute too. Ihate my damn alarm clock. LOL. Ne ways... tell me what ya think. Sorry if there's any grammer mistakes or stuff like that.**


End file.
